<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>广场上的陌生人 by HallSpin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135542">广场上的陌生人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin'>HallSpin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>从那之后，每次他来到苏活区，都要上皮卡迪利广场看看，多半时候他都会见到那个男人，穿着齐整的西装马甲，或者白衬衫，看上去就和所有教师一样端庄。那是皮卡迪利广场上的陌生人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>广场上的陌生人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一年前的旧文存档。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p> </p><p>梦里的伦敦总在下雨。绵长厚重的雨幕从仿佛永不干涸的天空高处，朝着城市扑洒下来。石板道，乡间里，坑坑洼洼的路面升腾起无休的水汽，极目望去，伦敦仿佛笼罩在弥漫的大雾中。他站在高塔之上，朦胧人影由远及近地走来，他满怀期待，过往回忆与激荡情感在胸腔蠢蠢欲动，曾被遗忘的已被唤醒，曾经远离的已然近在眼前，他感到少有的安心，仿佛漂泊半生的灵魂也回归似的，他又重新完整了。</p><p>“你来了。”</p><p>他说。好像永远也下不完的雨也终于迎来结局，水汽与浓雾渐渐散去，那人与他隔相对立。</p><p>那是一副没有面孔的脸。</p><p>格林德沃从梦里惊醒，薄被因为剧烈的动作半片搭在床边。</p><p>又是相同的梦，伦敦，大雨，湿淋淋的天空，高塔下乌泱泱人头攒动，视线像割裂雨幕的利刃，但他浑然不觉。梦里那人朝他走来的动作、姿势甚至是朦胧剪影都叫他感到莫名雀跃，他应当熟悉的人影却将面庞永远藏匿于雾气之后。他一次也没有见过那人。</p><p>格林德沃探手放在胸口，几乎跳出胸膛的心脏令他呼吸急促，浑身冷汗。格林德沃转头去看床头闹钟，凌晨三点二十四分，距离天亮还有两个小时。</p><p>他想躺回去再休息一会儿，闭上眼睛，背上汗淋淋的粘腻感让他感到不适，格林德沃翻了个身，又翻回去，床垫太软，枕头太矮，就连被子也软塌塌的，他不耐烦地抓了把头发，坐起来拉开床柜抽屉，拿出艾司唑仑却发现瓶子已经空了。</p><p>回头得叫托兰医生给他换一种药，近来艾司唑仑已经越来越难维持睡眠。格林德沃叹了口气，把空掉的药瓶扔进垃圾桶，向淋浴间走去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p> </p><p>“你有过那种感觉吗？”格林德沃恍惚的说，“不停的做同一个梦，觉得它好像曾经发生过？”</p><p>赫伦纳翻看着卷宗，把几份文件分门别类。听到问题，她头也没抬地反问道，“这是什么心理学课题吗？”</p><p>“不，这和心理学有什么关系？”</p><p>“我不知道，我表弟在大学里学心理学，他总是神神叨叨的，念叨梦啊既视感啊之类的，听起来和你刚才说的那些很像。”</p><p>格林德沃若有所思地点点头，“也许我回头可以问问托兰，不过她好像不是那种医生。”</p><p>“哦对了，”赫伦纳忽然从文件夹中抽出一份，扔到格林德沃的办公桌上，“你申请的休假通过了，不过从一周缩短到五天，明天开始。”</p><p>“啧。”格林德沃皱眉打开文件夹，赫然看到申请表上的周变成了天，那字母D的写法与赫伦纳如出一辙，“自从我拒绝了你的告白，你的态度真是越来越恶劣。”</p><p>“你能期望什么呢？这就是女人。”赫伦纳终于抬起头，冲他露出一个夸张的假笑，涂抹的过分红艳的嘴唇咧到耳根，眼睛却一刻也没有离开过文件。</p><p>格林德沃耸耸肩，把休假申请表放到文案最上方，低头写起堆了一周的出警报告。</p><p>他为伦敦警察厅效力已有五年之久，那时候他刚刚从地方医院清醒，不记得自己是谁，不知道自己在哪儿，过去对他来说犹如伦敦上方终年不散的阴云一片空白。为他医治的医务人员告诉他送他来医院的是一对儿年轻情侣，男人瘦瘦高高，长着可爱的小雀斑，女人气质冷清，显出一副干练的作派来。</p><p>“听那女人的口音，似乎是从美国千里迢迢赶来的。”护士小姐神秘兮兮的说，“他们说你叫盖勒特·格林德沃，还说等你醒了，叫我把这个箱子给你。”</p><p>那就是格林德沃拥有的一切了，一只手提箱，几件衣服，身份证明文件，一些英镑还有一间公寓的入住证明。</p><p>“他们是我的朋友吗？”格林德沃听到自己的声音。护士小姐耸耸肩，“谁知道呢，但我认识的朋友可不会趁我昏睡的时候一走了之。”</p><p>很有道理。格林德沃想，也许他们就是让自己失忆的罪魁祸首，所以他们逃跑了。“我想我也不会有那样的朋友。”最后，他这么说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p> </p><p>从位于泰晤士河河堤的警察厅总部离开，步行二十分钟就到达霍桑太太的居所。霍桑太太现在是他的房东，住在一楼客房旁的大卧室里，二楼全部租给了格林德沃，他在会客厅置办了一个红木书架，在玻璃柜里摆满了精致的手工木雕，其中有一半都是他自己雕刻的。</p><p>格林德沃最喜爱的便是那个木雕小人儿，蓄着络腮胡，穿着蓝色呢子大衣，手里握着奇形怪状的小木棍，脖子上还挂着一只项链，末端坠着精细的小瓶。这是某天他从梦中醒来时忽然迸发的灵感，仍然是相同的梦境，无边的雨幕，厚重而粘腻，雨雾里有人朝他款步走来，不知怎么的，格林德沃就觉得那人手里应当是有这么个树枝的。</p><p>“年轻人应该多出门走走。”</p><p>休假开始的第一天，霍桑太太端着早餐托盘敲响他的房门，给他送来精致茶点。这是格林德沃喜欢这里的原因之一，霍桑太太像对待亲生儿子般对他无微不至，就连他因为枪伤住院时陪在他身边的也仅有霍桑太太一人。</p><p>“我又能去哪里呢？”格林德沃含混不清的嘟囔，金色短发因为睡眠而咋咋呼呼的，显出不与年龄搭调的可爱来。霍桑太太慈爱地望着他，用镊子夹碎半块放糖放进茶杯里，格林德沃道完谢慢慢的把茶水送进口中，苦涩中泛着些微清甜的味道是他最钟爱的早茶。昨晚他又一次辗转难眠，梦里不断有雨水顺着他的脸颊身体流淌，天空一会儿电闪雷鸣，一会儿阴云密布，最后又渐渐放晴，然后那个人朝他走来，梦境戛然而止。格林德沃揉了揉酸胀的太阳穴，不知是难受还是平白生出了委屈，少见的抱怨了一句，“我不认识任何人，也没什么朋友。”</p><p>“人总是需要朋友的，我的盖勒特，出门看看吧，你不能总用工作把自己淹没，那会叫人崩溃的。”霍桑太太注视着格林德沃享用完早点，抢过格林德沃习惯性拿起的案宗放回桌前，“休假，记得吗？你在休假呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p> </p><p>最终格林德沃听从了霍桑太太的建议，与罗齐尔和阿伯内西约在年轻人最喜爱的苏活区酒吧，喝了一小会儿威士忌，罗齐尔给他们讲了伦敦最新的时尚潮流，她现在是苏活区小有名气的时装设计师，不少阔太太都喜欢找她订做礼裙。阿伯内西则在一家印刷厂做打字员，挣着微薄的收入，却是他们中唯一一个成家立业的人。</p><p>他们俩是格林德沃唯二关系交好的朋友，曾在同一家医院醒来，遇上相同的事故而失去记忆。相见恨晚的三人几乎立刻成为了朋友，但近些年来他们忙于生活工作，聚会倒是越来越少了。</p><p>“你们有过那种感觉吗？”久违的小聚让格林德沃少有的放松，他又想起昨天上午的问题，决定向他的朋友们一探究竟，“不停地做同一个梦，觉得它好像曾经发生过？”</p><p>他预计会听到笑声或者漫不经心的敷衍，但回应他的却是长久的沉默，罗齐尔盯着眼前的马克杯发呆，阿伯内西也一语不发。过了好一会儿，他们像从梦中惊醒似的神色恍惚，文达一口干掉威士忌，打了个响指招呼侍应生再来一杯，最后才慢悠悠的说，“是啊，我经常会有。你呢？”</p><p>阿伯内西点点头，“会不会是那个事故？我问过我的同事，他们都说我要么疯了，要么磕药磕嗨了。可我从来不磕药。”</p><p>“你梦到了什么？”罗齐尔回头问格林德沃。</p><p>格林德沃想了想，语焉不详地说，“高塔，人影和大雨。”</p><p>“我梦见了你。”罗齐尔没头没尾的说，“我们事故前可能认识——我的梦里是你。”</p><p>阿伯内西笑道，“那真是巧了，我梦见了你们俩，文达站在距离我不远的地方，我们都在抬头看你。”</p><p>格林德沃想，梦里乌泱泱的人群中一定有他的朋友们。可朝他走来的又会是谁呢？那个让他心痛，心安又心酸的人究竟是谁？</p><p>酒吧角落里的唱片机正播放着浑厚悠长的萨克斯曲，他们坐在窗边，通体漆黑的轿车往来不绝，行人们陆续撑起雨伞，脚步也变得匆忙，玻璃上划过水落下的痕迹，噼噼啪啪地像极了律动的鼓点。</p><p>“下雨了。”</p><p>后来，不知道谁这么说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p> </p><p>当天稍晚的时候，格林德沃与他的两个朋友道别，雨势渐微，他便独自朝皮卡迪利广场走去。偶尔他到这儿来，喜欢抬头观摩那个铝铸成的厄洛斯单足雕像，他是一位基督教博爱天使，但人们却把他当作爱神。情侣们三三两两地在雕像下接吻，期待得到爱神的祝福。</p><p>这时候，孤身只影的人总显得格外瞩目，因此格林德沃常常站在稍远的地方，从不走到十字路口的中间去。但现在那里站着一个高瘦的身影，穿着蓝色呢子大衣，留着络腮胡，随着年龄增长而渐渐淡去的红发呈现与他相似的金棕色，只有那双蓝色的眼睛炯炯有神，那张面孔不似格林德沃英俊，却十分耐看，叫人不由自主的想要亲近。</p><p>格林德沃鬼使神差地走过去，打了声招呼，“嗨，一个人？”</p><p>男人回头看他，露出温和的笑容，“是啊，一个人。”</p><p>“你在这儿做什么？”</p><p>毛毛细雨，微风阵阵，空气湿润地刚刚好，温度宜人。明天会有个好天气。</p><p>“等一个人。”男人说话时，总是专注地盯着他看，就好像他把这视为一种礼仪。格林德沃古怪地想，英国人似乎从不这么做。</p><p>“女朋友？”</p><p>男人笑着摇了摇头，“爱人。”</p><p>“哇哦，你结婚了？”</p><p>格林德沃低下头，却没有在对方的十指上看到戒指。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“真可惜，她不知道你的心意？”格林德沃一副为人出谋划策的模样，认真地说，“你得告诉她，朋友，女孩儿们可不会自己送上门来，如果你不主动，说不定就要被别人给抢走啦。”</p><p>“你说得对，我应该主动。如果我那时候够勇敢，够主动，能够坚持着不放手，也许就不会是现在的样子。”说这话时，男人移开了视线没有看他，而是仰着头，任细细密密的雨水落在脸颊上，睫毛上，眼角边，顺着脸上的弧度慢慢滑落，好像泪水。</p><p>这下可糟糕了。格林德沃自知失言，他大概是不小心戳到了男人的痛处，不知道是雨帘捣鬼还是心里作祟，男人看起来那样悲伤，却也快活。就好像加入牛奶的咖啡，黑与白柔顺地融合，苦涩与香甜同在。</p><p>“你呢？有没有什么喜欢的人？你看起来就像是不愁女友的类型。”男人忽然转过头，先前悲伤的气息荡然无存，好像一秒钟前几乎落泪的人不是他，好像他从不曾悲伤难过。</p><p>格林德沃笑了一下，对男人忽然感兴趣起来，“没有。我没有喜欢的人。”</p><p>“是吗……”</p><p>“嗯，是啊。喜欢一个人是什么感觉？我好像从没有这样的体会。”格林德沃把手插进口袋里，雨水到底还是让他感到有些寒冷。“文达——哦，她是我的朋友，她说她喜欢一个人，从前喜欢，现在还喜欢，有时候真叫人费解。”</p><p>“你没有问过她那人是谁？”</p><p>“知道又能怎么样呢？”格林德沃笑了笑，何况他早就知道，“就像你说的，那人无法回应她。”</p><p>男人还想说些什么，这时候，一只耗子从下水道的缝隙里钻了出来，怀里抱着什么金光闪闪的东西，从街头迅速蹿过。“真像嗅嗅。”格林德沃忽然说道。</p><p>男人似乎吓了一跳，“真像什么？”</p><p>“哦，真像……”格林德沃眨了眨眼，仿佛才反应过来自己究竟说了什么，“我不知道。”他茫然地看着男人，“我不知道那是什么，就只是顺口，我大概又在胡言乱语了。”</p><p>“……你经常这样？”男人迟疑着问，似乎觉得问题不太礼貌而难以启齿。</p><p>但格林德沃不在乎地笑笑，微微晃动着身体，像在舞会上那样放松，“时不时吧，脑子会蹦出隐形兽，雷鸟，护树罗锅诸如此类，大概是奇幻小说看得太多了，虽然我也不记得我曾经看过。”</p><p>“很有趣。”男人浅笑着评价道。</p><p>格林德沃耸耸肩膀，不置可否。他们又聊了一会儿别的，音乐，食物和彼此的工作。格林德沃得知对方是一位中学教师，常年面对十几岁吵吵嚷嚷的孩子，还有他们脑子里奇奇怪怪的想法。他说格林德沃有孩童般丰富的想象力，但格林德沃不认为那是一种夸奖，他恼火地叫对方停止这种玩笑。“我讨厌小孩儿，”格林德沃气呼呼地说，“他们毫无逻辑，完全不能理解。”</p><p>男人同情的拍拍他的肩膀，“在伦敦做警察是不是很辛苦？”男人这么问时，看上去就好像他真的在乎。那眼神叫格林德沃的心脏忽然像被什么击中似的，顿顿的疼，就像那个梦。</p><p>他闷闷地扭过头，轻哼一声，“是啊，有时候我怀疑伦敦是什么犯罪之都，罪恶之乡，是孕育邪恶的温床。你能想象吗？一个男人的老婆出轨，他便把她的身体肢解，血液涂满天花板，用她的骨头做了一副拐杖。还有人把他的爱人煮成肉汤，这样他们就可以永远的肉体融合——真不知道这些人在想什么。唉，为了这些人，我可是五年来从没有过休假。”</p><p>“有那么辛苦？”</p><p>“也不是。”格林德沃想了想，只是他不愿意休假，空闲总是折磨着他的神经，如果他不做些什么，不让大脑被案子填满，生活的空洞就会把他逼疯，“……我总是觉得缺了些什么。”</p><p>“缺了什么？”</p><p>“不知道。如果我知道，我就把它补上了。”</p><p>“你应该多休息，”男人上下打量着他，眼底浮现出忧虑。格林德沃知道人们是怎么看他的，个子高大，身材消瘦，像一副干枯的骷髅架。但与格林德沃身形不相符的是他有出奇的力量，行动敏捷，追捕罪犯时就算对方顶他两个身材也不在话下。“还有多吃点儿。”</p><p>“你听起来真像我的房东太太。”</p><p>“她是为了你好。”</p><p>“那你呢？”</p><p>“我……”男人的话才刚刚起头，一个脸上长着小雀斑头发卷卷的高瘦男人打断了他，格林德沃听见他叫他教授，可谁会管中学教师叫做教授呢？格林德沃还没想出个所以然，男人的话锋一转，与他告别，“我该走了，”男人说，“和你聊天很愉快。”</p><p>“我们还会见面吗？”格林德沃急匆匆地对着男人的背影喊，男人没有回头，但举起了手，一辆车从他身边疾驰而去，激起泥泞水花，格林德沃皱着眉后退两步，再抬头时，长长的街道早已没有男人的身影。</p><p>他站在原地，忽然想起还没来得及问对方的名字。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>06.</p><p> </p><p>从那之后，每次他来到苏活区，都要上皮卡迪利广场看看，多半时候他都会见到那个男人，穿着齐整的西装马甲，或者白衬衫，看上去就和所有教师一样端庄。</p><p>不下雨的时候，灰鸽子们三五成群的聚集在广场上，男人就蹲在雕像下面给鸽子们喂面包屑，咕咕叫的灰鸽们围成一圈，飞起来又落下去，连男人的肩膀也不放过。</p><p>“莉莉丝今天没有来。”有一次，男人对格林德沃说道，眼神流露出担忧的神色来。</p><p>最初格林德沃以为他说的是他的爱人，那个格林德沃从没有见过的男人一直等待的女孩儿，但接着男人又补充道，“它总飞到我的手腕上，直接抢整片面包吃。”</p><p>格林德沃一时反应不及，“谁？”</p><p>“莉莉丝，那只脖子上有白色颈毛的灰鸽，你昨天还说它很淘气。”男人像是对他的记性感到不可思议。</p><p>格林德沃更加不可思议，“你给鸽子取名字？”</p><p>“人都有名字，为什么鸽子不能有？”</p><p>“你记得每一个吗？”</p><p>“像记得学校孩子们的名字一样准确。”</p><p>“它叫什么？”格林德沃随手指了一只落在雕像上的小灰鸽，看起来刚出生不久，还是个灰鸽宝宝。</p><p>男人看了一眼，就微笑起来，“它叫小约翰，它父亲老约翰是那只。”男人指给他看，一只肥美的灰鸽正和另一只体型娇小的鸽子凑在一起，格林德沃眨眨眼睛，恍然大悟道，“那是小约翰的母亲？”</p><p>“不，那是小约翰的姐姐，莎莉。”</p><p>“那只呢？”</p><p>“老山姆，他的配偶凯特刚刚去世不久。”</p><p>“那只？”</p><p>“阿尔及尔。”</p><p>“……那不是一个地名？”格林德沃挑了挑眉，但男人只笑着没有应答，“好吧，那旁边那只？”</p><p>“盖勒特，它们是一对儿情侣。”</p><p>“你记得可真够清楚的。”格林德沃琢磨了一下，不知道为什么总觉得哪里不太对劲，但他一向对小动物没什么偏好，也就随男人去了。</p><p>休假结束后，他就没有时间天天跑到广场来，于是他和男人约定，每个轮休的下午他们要在广场见面，喂一会儿鸽子，再上附近的酒吧小饮几杯。他们似乎总有说不完的话题——大多数时候都是格林德沃滔滔不绝，而男人似乎对他的每一个话题都兴趣盎然，令格林德沃惊奇的是，这位看上去知识渊博的中年教师就连莎士比亚也不大清楚，天文知识储备几乎为零，却对伦敦区小到一个电话亭都知之甚详。</p><p>“你知道吗？你让我想到了福尔摩斯。”格林德沃好笑地说，“你不知道英国女王，不认识我们的首相，对政治一窍不通，却对奇奇怪怪的传说如数家珍。”</p><p>男人深以为然，认真的点头询问，“我应该知道福尔摩斯是谁吗？”</p><p>“一个侦探——小说里的人物。”</p><p>“有趣，我要记下来，回头拜读。”</p><p>格林德沃看他有兴趣，便向他推荐起自己最喜欢的作家来，“如果你没有听说过福尔摩斯，我想你可能也不认识马普尔小姐和侦探波洛。”</p><p>男人老实地摇摇头，“你喜欢他们？”</p><p>“哦，那可以说是我最喜欢的作家了。”格林德沃说的津津有味，“马普尔小姐和侦探波洛都是她笔下的角色之一，我喜欢她的《无人生还》《东方快车谋杀案》《谋杀启事》《尼罗河上的惨案》《ABC谋杀案》……”</p><p>“慢点，慢点，我记不过来了。”男人在笔记本上唰唰书写，一边写一边让格林德沃看看他的记录是否正确。</p><p>格林德沃看他匆忙的样子，不由得大笑起来，“如果你打算把它们都看完，那可能需要花不少的时间。”</p><p>“没关系，我有的是时间。”</p><p>格林德沃瞪大眼睛，不服气地反问，“中学教师有这样清闲吗？”</p><p>“事实上，”男人笑起来，“我现在是校长了，只要学校没什么大麻烦，我不需要代课。”</p><p>“校长……真不错。你平时有什么爱好吗？好像只有我在说……”</p><p>“哦，爱好不多，看书可能也算一个。而且我觉得你品味不错，你推荐的书总是很好看。”</p><p>“我就知道。”格林德沃立刻得意起来，唇角压抑不住地上扬着，“最近我发现一个新晋小说作家，出版不久的《基地》和《繁星若尘》都非常好看，不过他是个美国作家，在英国可能不好买到他的书。我还是去年和美国警方合作的时候在那边的书店买到的。”</p><p>“哦，国家不是问题，请不要为此担心。”</p><p>格林德沃古怪地看着他，但依然在微笑，“你说的好像随时都能到美国一样，你真的是中学教师吗？”</p><p>格林德沃没有错过男人一闪而逝的慌乱，但他很快镇定下来，又是一副从容不迫的模样，“我有不少朋友在美国，他们是我的学生。”</p><p>“桃李遍地，不愧是老师。”</p><p>看他似乎被说服的样子，男人偷偷松了口气，末了对上格林德沃笑意满载的目光，忽然就说，“你最近笑得多了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>意识到自己的失言，男人很快摇了摇头，嘟囔着没什么，还把自己的笔记拿给他看。那天他们聊到太阳完全落山，路灯哼哧哼哧地喘着气，微弱的电流声为寂静的街道平添一丝冷然。格林德沃独自走在回家的路上，漆黑的泰晤士河在他的左侧，被低压钠灯照亮的店铺在他的右侧，抬头一片万里无云的朗空深沉，前方似乎还有很长很长的路要走，他分明是一个人，却觉得有人始终注视着他的步伐，他知道他并非孤独。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>07.</p><p> </p><p>“你想喝点儿什么吗？咖啡，茶还是可口可乐？”托兰在他对面坐下，打开他的病历本熟练的填写起来。</p><p>“茶。”格林德沃想了想补充道，“柠檬红茶。”</p><p>托兰吩咐助手给格林德沃倒了一杯柠檬红茶，“你以前总喝咖啡。”她低着头，食指和中指间夹着水笔来回晃动。“是什么让你改变了？”</p><p>“改变？”格林德沃的脑海浮现出一个高瘦的身影，比他壮些，也比他矮了一点儿，但他不打算告诉托兰。“我只是忽然想喝茶而已。”</p><p>“你比从前更精神了，笑得多了，气色也好了许多。”托兰观察着他，“你还做梦吗？那个大雨和高塔的梦？”</p><p>格林德沃靠在椅子上，先点了点头，又摇了摇头，“我还做梦，只是梦已经改变了。”</p><p>不知道从什么时候起，他的梦里不再是无边无际的雨，高不可及的塔楼，永远看不清面容的人影，和黑压压乌泱泱的人群。曾经那一切叫他窒息，现在他已经可以安然入睡了。</p><p>托兰的声音轻柔，缓慢的引导着他，“跟我说说，那是个什么样的梦？”</p><p>“不是一个梦。”格林德沃闭上眼睛，似乎认真回忆，“它们每次都不一样，但每次都是我和他。”</p><p>“他？”</p><p>“我不知道，我觉得那应该是个男人，我看不清他的脸，只记得他是一头红发，比我之前那个梦里的要更红一些，他比我矮，差不多矮了半个头，梦里他叫我盖勒特。有的梦里我们一起在树下野餐，滔滔不绝地高谈阔论，我不知道我们到底说了什么，但能感觉到那时候我很快乐。还有的梦里我们在飞，很奇怪，是不是？但我觉得我们好像就是在飞，风把我的头发刮得凌乱，他抱着我的腰，帮我把碎发别到耳后。我们一起笑，大笑，非常快乐，我们——”</p><p>格林德沃停顿了一下。</p><p>“我不知道，我们似乎非常亲密，我们躺在一起，在谷仓里，我们……”</p><p>托兰在他说完之前截断了话题，“你是说，你和一个男人？”</p><p>格林德沃叹了口气，他从未想过这些，和男人或者和女人，他从未想过他的生命里还会出现任何其他的人。他不知道他们的关系，但梦里的感觉是如此清晰，幸福环绕着他，爱情滋润着他，他从未感受过那样的快乐。</p><p>没有等到格林德沃的回答，托兰忽然收起闲适的心情，她的神色肃穆，身体紧绷，探出一只手握在格林德沃放在办公桌上的右手，“别把这些梦告诉任何人，格林德沃，你知道人们是如何对待……”她似乎难以启齿，带有侮辱性的词汇卡在喉咙，憋的她脸蛋儿通红，“如果，我的意思是如果，如果你真的喜欢，喜欢男人，别告诉任何人，这是犯罪，你是警察。你不能……”</p><p>格林德沃猛地抽回手，斟酌了一下，慢慢说道，“我不在乎。如果那是真的，我就要知道对方是谁。”</p><p>“那只是梦。”医生徒劳地劝诫。</p><p>“那是我的过去。”格林德沃说，他站起来朝门口走去，在他的手碰上门把的时候，托兰忽然疲惫地说，“我会替你保密。”</p><p>“我不在乎。”格林德沃重复道，“我不在乎。”</p><p>离开托兰诊所时，天空又下起了毛毛细雨，格林德沃把手插进口袋，才想起他本来是要找托兰换新的助眠安定，可走的太急，竟对此只字未提。</p><p>不过，距离他最后一次服用艾司唑仑已经过去三个月，他越来越少惊醒，也越来越少失眠。</p><p>也许他应该找男人谈谈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>08.</p><p> </p><p>日子这样平淡的过去一年，然后两年，三年，五年，格林德沃的梦也愈发丰富起来，他梦到罗齐尔，梦到阿伯内西，梦到囚室，有人在折磨他。他梦到万人齐聚，尖叫、哀嚎，有时候伴随着死亡，他梦到蓝色火焰熊熊，有人被焚烧化为灰烬，有人却穿过火焰，向他走来。在那些梦里，红发男人一次都没有出现。</p><p>现在，他坐在老酒吧里，为自己点了一杯冰镇威士忌。与男人约定的时间已经过了半个钟头，但男人始终没有现身。这让格林德沃焦躁万分，他不确定对方是不是出了什么事，或者只是对他感到厌烦，不愿意继续赴约。</p><p>唯有工作能叫他冷静稍许，他拿出办案用的笔记本，开始在上面写写画画，最近他的脑子全部被一个奇怪的符号占据，一个等边三角形，一个内切圆，一个中垂线，看起来像什么宗教符号，或者数学题。格林德沃曾用这个图案做了一个木雕，并在上次见面时把它送给了男人。男人看起来非常惊讶——不是惊喜。格林德沃眉头紧蹙，也许这个符号真的代表了什么宗教信仰，而他不小心冒犯了男人。</p><p>一个钟头。</p><p>又一个钟头。</p><p>直到酒吧打烊，男人也没再出现。格林德沃站在酒吧门口，望着陷入黑暗的瓢泼大雨浇灌的伦敦城，感到那一刻，他仿佛又回到男人未曾出现过的日日夜夜，他从梦里醒来，发现梦里梦外都是阴云密布，黑云压境。兴奋与痛苦同时攫住他的咽喉，把他按在孤独城堡的塔尖上，荆棘勒住他的手腕，镣铐锁住他的脚踝，利刃穿过他的心脏，将他从里到外地撕碎。</p><p>“我知道你听得见。”</p><p>格林德沃走进雨中，雨珠似有千金重量砸在肩头，一瞬间将他吞噬殆尽。</p><p>“我记得，”</p><p>他说。雨水顺着嘴巴哽进咽喉，冰凉冰凉地沉入胃里。这凉意刺激着他的神经，把他的胃搅成一团，仿佛有数十台绞肉机把每一寸皮肉都碾得粉碎。</p><p>“我记得山谷四季常青，记得广场烟花繁盛，山雀啁啾，记得你挥舞着什么，奇迹就此降临。”</p><p>胃液酸涩，反伤食道，令每一句话都像在烈焰上炙烤。</p><p>“我记得你叫我盖勒特，我叫你啊不是，像两只愚蠢的鸽子，互相抢食又互相依偎。我知道那人是你，我知道我们曾势不两立，水火不容。”</p><p>格林德沃忽然想起，他从中午等到午夜，还一餐都没来得及吃。</p><p>“我想起来——”</p><p>他说。</p><p>天空像忽然漏了一个大洞，万吨水幕从天而降，仿佛山洪倾泻，而他早已无处可逃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>09.</p><p> </p><p>皮卡迪利广场上的单足雕像忽然裂开一条缝，两个衣着古怪的男人从里面钻出来，一眨眼间，雕塑又恢复原状。</p><p>年龄大些的男人撑着一把奇特的伞，伞柄如同一根树枝，而上方竟空无一物，只有纱雾似的气息撑起伞状的隔离罩，让躲在伞下的两个男人免灾伦敦的雷霆之怒。</p><p>雨下得太大，两人寻了半天，才在广场与酒吧之间的小路上找到已经昏过去的男人。红头发的中年人把伞柄递给年轻人，自己弯下腰去把格林德沃抱了起来，年轻人跟着他，神情不安而忧虑。</p><p>“邓布利多教授，”年轻人慌慌张张地说，“您不能把他带回去。”</p><p>“我知道，纽特，我只是想送他去医院。”</p><p>“……他想起来了，是吗？他送给你死圣项链。”被叫做纽特的年轻人神经质地咬着指甲。</p><p>“他不知道那是什么。”</p><p>“但他想起来了。”</p><p>“一部分，纽特，他想起了无关魔法的那一部分。”</p><p>他们在沉默中走了一会儿，纽特撑着伞，但雨珠还是疯狂的下坠，冷风嘶吼着企图撞破魔法的屏障，将他们撕碎。纽特不得不施了几个加固咒，好确保他们不会大雨冲走。</p><p>十年前，或者十一年前，他们也是在这样的雨夜，一场举世瞩目的决斗在伦敦上空进行着，暴雨混淆了所有人的视线，叫人看不真切。没有人确切知道那一年究竟发生了什么，但阿不思·邓布利多胜利归来，人们便知道黑魔王输了，死了，或者重伤，没有太多人关心，他们只想看他受苦。</p><p>审判进行了七天七夜，邓布利多未曾从魔法部离开半步。他据理力争，以一人之力反对整个魔法部的死刑处决。</p><p>「如果你们非杀他不可，」纽特听到邓布利多说，「请先杀了我吧。」</p><p>三天后，盖勒特·格林德沃从欧洲魔法界永远消失，而麻瓜人口登记名册上多了一位尽职尽责的苏格兰场警察官。</p><p>将格林德沃送往当地医院后，邓布利多和纽特站在他的病床边，注视着点滴液缓慢的从手背的静脉注射入人体。</p><p>“麻瓜的智慧。”纽特看了看输液瓶，又看了看一动不动的邓布利多。</p><p>“是啊，纽特，麻瓜的智慧。”</p><p>“您还要再做一次吗？”</p><p>邓布利多安静的点了点头，“我没有选择，他迟早会全部想起来的。”</p><p>“到那时该怎么办？”</p><p>“没有那时，我不会让那发生的，纽特。他现在这样就很好。”</p><p>“是我的话就不那么肯定。”纽特嘟囔着，却没有阻止。</p><p>他看着邓布利多举起魔杖，杖间对准早已陷入昏睡，发着高烧的瘦削男人，没有人出声念出咒语，但他们都对此心知肚明。</p><p>一忘皆空。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p> </p><p>梦里的伦敦总在下雨。绵长厚重的雨幕从仿佛永不干涸的天空高处，朝着城市扑洒下来。石板道，乡间里，坑坑洼洼的路面升腾起无休的水汽，极目望去，伦敦仿佛笼罩在弥漫的大雾中。他站在高塔之上，朦胧人影由远及近地走来，他满怀期待，过往回忆与激荡情感在胸腔蠢蠢欲动，曾被遗忘的已被唤醒，曾经远离的已然近在眼前，他感到少有的安心，仿佛漂泊半生的灵魂也回归似的，他又重新完整了。</p><p>“你来了。”</p><p>他说。好像永远也下不完的雨也终于迎来结局，水汽与浓雾渐渐散去，那人与他隔相对立。</p><p>那是一副没有面孔的脸。</p><p>格林德沃从梦里惊醒，薄被因为剧烈的动作半片搭在床边。</p><p>又是相同的梦，伦敦，大雨，湿淋淋的天空，高塔下乌泱泱人头攒动，视线像割裂雨幕的利刃，但他浑然不觉。梦里那人朝他走来的动作、姿势甚至是朦胧剪影都叫他感到莫名雀跃，他应当熟悉的人影却将面庞永远藏匿于雾气之后。他一次也没有见过那人。</p><p>格林德沃探手放在胸口，几乎跳出胸膛的心脏令他呼吸急促，浑身冷汗。格林德沃转头去看床头闹钟，凌晨三点二十五分，距离天亮还有两个小时。</p><p>自从那一晚莫名高烧被好心人送到医院，他原本有所改善的睡眠状况又一次陷入瓶颈。他去找过托兰，但对方不在，听她的助手说她最近计划移民美国，不能再帮格林德沃开安眠药了。</p><p>好在罗齐尔把她的私人医生介绍给格林德沃，告诉她对方住在苏活区附近，距离皮卡迪利广场不远。</p><p>当天下午，伦敦少见的晴空万里，五月的阳光温柔地洒落下来，鸽群成群结队，落在广场的石板路上争抢面包屑。医生给格林德沃开了两副地西洋泮，叫他控制用量，别太依赖。格林德沃点点头，默默计算能吃多久。</p><p>路过情侣聚集的皮卡迪利广场时，独自站在爱神雕像下的中年男人看上去格外显眼。那是一个高瘦的身影，穿着蓝色呢子大衣，留着络腮胡，金红的发色和海蓝的眼睛叫人不由自主的想要亲近。</p><p>格林德沃鬼使神差地走过去，打了声招呼，“嗨，一个人？”</p><p>男人回头看他，露出温和的笑容，“是啊，一个人。”</p><p>那天他们聊得太过投机，直到男人的朋友来叫走他时格林德沃才想起来他忘记问男人的名字。不过，管他呢，格林德沃有直觉他们未来还会相见。</p><p>他离开的步伐轻快有力，自从失眠症又找上他以来从未如此心情愉悦。他走地太急，不小心错过了不远处酒吧门口，凝望着他背影远去未曾移开分毫的视线。</p><p>“再过几年，他又会回想起来。”年轻的男人说。</p><p>“没关系，我会一直陪着他，直到我们中的一方死亡为止。”年长的男人说。</p><p>“以什么身份？您总不能永远如此，他不会记得您的。”年轻人焦急的说。</p><p>“以陌生人的身份，纽特。”中年人微微笑着，小小的幸福枝丫开始发芽，成长，即使永无参天大树之日，也已经足够令他满足。</p><p>“他总会记得那个皮卡迪利广场上的陌生人。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>